For many people, mobile or hand held electronic devices have become a part of everyday life. Mobile devices have evolved from a convenient method for voice communication to multi functional resources that offer, for example, camera features, media playback, electronic gaming, internet browsing, email and office assistance.
Cellular phones with built-in cameras, or camera phones, have become prevalent in the mobile phone market, due to the low cost of CMOS image sensors and the ever increasing customer demand for more advanced cellular phones.
Historically, the resolution of camera phones has been limited in comparison to typical digital cameras. In this regard, they must be integrated into the small package of a cellular handset, limiting both the image sensor and lens size. In addition, because of the stringent power requirements of cellular handsets, large image sensors with advanced processing have been difficult to incorporate. However, due to advancements in image sensors, multimedia processors, and lens technology, the resolution of camera phones has steadily improved rivaling that of many digital cameras.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.